The New BoyKuroshitsuji Fan Fiction
by ToxicNeon96
Summary: What happen's when Grell Sutcliffe steal's the newest member of the Shinagami Organization's heart? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, new Shinagami." I hear a voice say, I avert my eyes from their comfortable place on the floor. What was this one's name again . . . William? I hope so. I don't want to get it wrong. He looks scary.

"Thank you, Mr. William." I say timidly. I'm called a man of few words. He seems pleased.

"So, do you have your death scythe yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Mind showing it off?"

"Um. . ." I unscrew the top of my cane, and pull out a large sword. I think I almost hit a very pissed off looking girl.

"Classy." The William boy said. I quickly said thank you. (That was a complement, right? Oh, I can never tell!) I made my way to that woman I almost hit.

"Excuse me-"I said, but my words were cut off. She twirled around, red hair flying in the air. I realized she, was a he. And I had a sudden urge to melt to the floor. He was possibly the most amazingly beautiful man I've ever seen. "I-I-I" I stuttered. My words would not come. But he spoke for me.

"How dare you! You almost cut my beautiful hair! Do you have any idea how long this took to grow?"

"I apologize. I'm still not very good at controlling this thing." I said, trying to look adorably nervous.

"Well, you are new . . . My name, IS GRELL SUTCLIFFE!" This Grell boy did an adorable pose where he stuck his tongue out and made the sign language for love. I blushed and looked at the ground even more. I could no longer see the face that I already loved. "What is your name?"

"Z-Z-Zanear Capitolite." I said, very quietly. I suddenly felt a hand under my chin, pushing my face up. I was forced to look Grell straight in the eye.

"Now, aren't you a cutie? When I can see your face, I mean. I won't bite, unless you like that" He winked at me. I wanted to faint. He must have been able to see it in my expression because he seemed pleased with the result. "I like you." He announced. I felt relived. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was shaking. "This is gunna get interesting." He whispered into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell and I ended up spending quite a lot of that party together. I thought he was outgoing sober, but when he's drunk . . . He yelled, and danced, and most of all he flirted. Every chance he got, Grell would stare into my eyes. A wink, a touch, everything he did excited me. He would smile as he saw me blush, and I would hide my eyes in my hair. I didn't hide the entire time, as the party warmed up so did I. At one point he shoved a glass into my face.

"Drink it!" He ordered me, "Let's see your wild side!"

"I don't have one of those. . ." I muttered but took the drink. Grell giggled and kissed me on the nose.

"Good boy." He said, in a playful manner.

"Woof." I said, sipping the drink. I was hiding my embarrassment behind humor. Grell said he was off to get another drink and I was left behind. The Will boy came over and sat down as soon as Grell was gone. He didn't look so happy.

"I have noticed you with Mr. Grell Sutcliffe."

"Yes. He is quite an interesting man." I glanced over at Grell; he seemed to be in an animated discussion with a woman about his shoes.

"I would advise you not to mixed up with him and all his trouble."

"And Sir, why is that?"

"He is an incapable little slacker who cannot conduct himself properly. I do wish you not to get yourself mixed up in all that man's, well, crap."

"Excuse Mr. William, but don't you think that's a little harsh?" I asked the official-looking man.

He pushed up his glasses. "No."

I suddenly felt slightly mad, very annoyed, and kind of drunk. "Well, Mr. William, thank you very much for you tips, but I happen to like being around Mr. Grell. You are insulting my new friend, and I am fairly certain I am drunk. So, for your own good, I would abandon this conversation. I mean no disrespect, but I'm not sure what drunk me would do if this conversation were to continue." For a moment I saw shock on William's face. He collected himself, and then stood up.

"I understand. Please excuse me." He walked away. I felt, powerful. I blame booze. Grell came back over, handing me another cup.

"You looked like you were running on empty. What were you and Will talking about?"He asked. I think I sensed jealousy. I accepted the drink, and downed it.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it. Hay Grell, you were right. I should be having fun! I think I'll be having a few more drinks." Grell forgot all about the William thing and smiled.

"Now that's the spirit!"He giggled, and then yelled behind him. "HAY! Another round over here boys!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here you go! I know it's been a while, but I kinda got stuck. I know some people got their hopes up, I really don't think this story is getting past T in a rating. Sorry guyz!

I don't remember much. After that it was all kind of a, blur. I remember lots of drinks, lots of laughing. Then, it was black. I awoke to a strange sensation. I was being kissed. When I opened my eyes I saw Grell, leaning over me.

"Well, well, well! Look who's awake! You kept me waiting far too long, my darling. How dare you get my hopes up! You agree to come home with me, get into the bedroom, and then I leave for five seconds to put my scythe away and I find you blacked out!"

I sit up, very groggy with an intense hangover. "I-I apologize. Did I mention I can't hold my liquor?"

"I gathered. But no matter," He crawled over me, forcing me to lay down again, "Your awake now." Grell leaned down to kiss me. I welcomed the kiss, full of passion and romance. His hands slowly worked its way down to my pants. I felt him try and undo the button, but I just couldn't take it. I pulled from the kiss and looked away, feeling ashamed of myself. I was mad at myself for not being able to follow through. I felt my face get hot, as I avoided eye contact.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I finally said, "Things are just going to fast too soon. I don't want to be a one night stand." He tried to break in, but I continued, "I can understand if you want me out now, if you think I'm a jerk. I shouldn't have lead you on like that. I want this, just not rig-" my words were cut off by a quick kiss.

"Hush." He said. "I understand. You're not a jerk, and quite honestly I find your innocence quite attractive." He gave a little wink.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Without breakfast? Now now, what kind of gentleman leaves a ladies house without sticking around to taste her cooking?" He practically jumped off of the bed and skipped into the kitchen. I noticed Grell was wearing nothing but a button up shirt, a red thong, and his red overcoat. I blushed again.

"Maybe that's why he likes me so much," I thought to myself, "I turn red every time I see him." When I stepped out of the bed I realized I had gotten all the way to taking my shirt off before passing out. I also realized something else; the shirt Grell was wearing was mine. I smiled and walked out of the room. I walk down a short hallway and find the kitchen easily. I could already see the mess that he was going to make. There was two broken eggs on the floor and he apparently spilt the flour trying to get it down. I walked in laughing. "Maybe _I_ should do the pancakes . . ." Then I smiled at him, her? Oh who gives a shit. I smiled at Grell.

"Now now! I wouldn't be a proper lady if I let _you_ do the cooking!"

"Well, at this rate nothing's going to be cooked." Grell thought for a moment. The shot me a defeated look.

"Oh, alright."

"Now you just sit and relax." I smiled sweetly. Grell, of course, refused. He cleaned the kitchen while I cooked us breakfast. It took maybe an hour and Grell was long done by the time I was. Half way through my cooking, I smelt something burning. "Um . . . Grell. What were you cooking?"

"Well, I started some muffins. OH SHIT!" Ya. Smoke erupted from his red oven. I pulled them out of the oven, they were practically on fire.

"Yum." I said. Grell and I both laughed. When I had finnaly finished the food I set the food on the table. Grell was already there, sipping red wine. "Really? Wine? So early?"

"Why not? And it's not that early. You slept late, It's almost one o'clock." I glanced at the clock. Yup, it was 12:45. I sighed. Good thing I had nowhere to go. Grell suddenly stood


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast Grell decided he'd show me around headquarters.

"It'll be fun!" He squealed.

"O-Okay. But, um, could you take off my shirt?"

"Oh ho ho, I see." He said with a wink. I turned very red.

"No no no! I meant that's my only shirt I have here, and . . ."

"So you don't want to see me naked?"

"No! No! I just, AHHHH!" I gave up and plopped on the couch. "Wear whatever you like."

"Relax." He said, and then he kissed my cheek, "I was only kidding. I'll go get dressed. Then do you wanna stop by your room?"

"Eh. Okay." Grell got up and hopped off to change. When we got to my room, number 707, I was ashamed at how boring it all was. Grell's was completely red, mine was white. I walked into my bedroom, and Grell followed. I looked at him with a begging face.

"Weeelll? Zanear, Get on with it." He stretched out on my bed.

"I-I really rather not . . ."

"Oh fine!" He yelled, "I'll do it myself!" He walked up to me and undid my pants zipper. Suprisingly enough, I did not resist. My pants dropped around my ankles and Grell looked into my eyes. "You really are very cute." He kissed me. I was standing in my bed room, in my underwear, kissing a MAN I met the night before. When you think about it that way it sounds crazy. But in the moment it all feels so, right. I kissed him back, and put my arm around his waist to get closer. He accepted the offer and pulled me closer. Then he pulled his mouth away from mine and whispered into my ear.

"You going to pass out again?"

"You going to burn the muffins again?" I replied. He chuckled. He slowly removed his gloves, coat, vest, EST. Until he was standing in nothing but his underwear with me. He walked me over to the bed and slowly laid me down.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-ya. I'm fine. I just. Uh. I've never done this before."

"It's okay," He reassured me, "I'll do all the work." He smiled. He slow pulled down my underwear and began kissing all over my body, causing me to breathe heavily. He bit my hip and I squeaked. Grell looked up at me and giggled. "Very cute." Then he returned to his work. He started licking up my thighs, and I could see what was happening next. I tensed up in anticipation. He finally put me inside his mouth. I bucked and threw my head back and moaned as he skillfully (too skillfully?) stroked me with his tongue.

"Oh Grell!" I moaned. "Please! More!" He stopped, much to my painful disappointment.

"Now, now, I don't want to hear you give me orders, understand? That's no way to treat a lady." Then he winked.

"Y-Y-Yes." I stammered.

"Good boy."

"Woof." I muttered. Grell raised an eyebrow and smirked before picking up where he left off. He wasted no time and teased and licked me until I had filled him with my taste. He scooted up to look me in the eyes.

"Aren't you just an AMAZING example of a man!" he teased.

"You're a fairly amazing lady yourself, Miz Grell."

"Uh! Such formalities are not needed when we're in bed together." I laughed. Then thought of something.

"Won't people wonder where you are?"

"Oh I don't think so. I'm usually off reaping, oh it's soo fun Zanear! You should come with me some time! The beautiful crimson blood and pitiful human screams! It's such a great pass time!"

"Well, I would love to, but right now I can barely think straight." I smiled.

"Now who says we wanted you to do that?" he winked at me. "You don't officially start until tomorrow anyway. I'll escort you that day."

"Sounds great." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well, darling, you seem exhausted. You should rest."

"There I go, passing out again. I'm a mess." I laughed.

"That's the way I like my men." He joked as I drifted off yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

I had gotten up at three thirty; Grell had gotten up with me.

"I'm soooo hungry!" he complained. He threw me a pouting look.

"You look like a little kid asking for candy." I laughed. It made him look so cute. "I don't want to cook anything though."

"Aw. Come on hon, please?"

"You keep eating like this and your getting fat." I joked. Grell started looking at his stomach franticly.

"No! Really? I-I have to keep my figure!" He was extremely worried. I laughed.

"I'm kidding"

"How dare you kid about something as sincere as my looks?"

"I'm sorry." I smiled sweetly, but it didn't win Grell over. He crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

"Tell me I'm beautiful to make up for it!" I blushed. What a request . . .

"You-You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He smiled and kissed me on the head.

"What an obedient little dog. I really should pull you around on a leash! I've always wanted a pet. . ." He bat his eyelashes at me.

"Mmmmh. Tempting, but what would the other reapers say?"

"Oh yes. I guess William would flip. 'Do not mix business with pleasure!' he'd say."

"Oh yes. Anyway, how should we fix your hunger problem?"

"How sweet of you." Grell said with a teasing smile

"Gotta keep my mistress satisfied." I shrugged. Grell put his face right in front of mine and playfully slapped my cheek.

"And don't you forget it." Then he got off the bed "Get up and get your clothes on, and if you don't I'll be forced to do it myself again." Blushing as I thought about the last time he was "force to do it himself" I quickly followed directions. Before I knew it he was dressed as well. I walked into my bathroom to him carefully brushing his hair with a dreamy look. I walked in.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He snapped out of his daze.

"Oh~! You're dressed."

I blushed as I thought of something. "W-would you like me to brush your hair?" Grell seem to be surprised, then worried.

"As sweet as that is, I rather you not. Last time someone offered to do that for me, well, the bottom half of my hair ended up green." I laughed slightly.

"Green?"

"Ya. Green. One of the older male reapers thought it would be funny to pay a girl to dye part of my BEAUTIFUL hair green. One of my gal pals gave me something to get it out, but it still took a week. It was awful!" I felt it was best to hold back my laugh. I walked up to him and played with his hair.

"Why would anyone dare to screw up perfection like this? I swear I would never do anything as evil as that." He seemed reluctant, but handed me the hair brush I left on the counter the morning previous. I sat him down on a stool and gently ran the brush through his hair till it was as soft as silk. I leaned down to his ear. "I'm done." I whispered. He awoke from his trance.

"You did a great job!" He laughed. It had taken a half hour, but it was so worth it. I blushed.

"It was nothing." Grell gasped.

"I know! Now I'll do your hair!"

"O-Okay." I sat down on the stool. He brushed my brown hair over one eye. I'll admit, it wasn't bad.

"Do you like it?" he squealed.

"I love it." Then I stood up and put my hand on his cheek. "So where did you want to take me?"

"Oh! There's a café down stairs, by the lobby? I thought maybe we could get a meal down there." Then he added, "Plus, I get show you off." He winked. I blushed and got sort of worried. What would other people say? I hesitated in joining his enthusiasm. He saw it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's nothing."

"A-are you ashamed of me?"

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"IT IS, ISN'T IT?"

"No!"

Grell began to cry. "You don't want to be seen with me?"

"I do! Grell!" I put my arms around his waist "Grell. Listen to me. I would love to go there with you. I just didn't want all the other men to get jealous."

"That's bull crap Zanear. Tell me the real reason you wouldn't want to go."

I sighed. "The truth? The truth is that, I've never exactly been with another man an-" Then Grell interrupted

"Lady." He sniffed.

"Grell," I said sternly "Hear me out. I've never been with another man and I just don't know how other people will react. But I'm glad that man is you. I'm lucky." He sniffed and I wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I understand. Would you rather us not go?"

"No. Let's go. You, as a lady, couldn't go without an escort." I smiled as I locked arms with him. We made our way down to the café and ordered. When were down there some people looked at us, but really it was no big deal. I wondered about if Grell had a reputation. He seem pleasantly unaware of our surroundings. After a while I spotted the William from the party. He didn't seem pleased with my lunch partner, but just looked away and left the lobby. I turned to Grell. "So, that William boy we talked about earlier, what is his full name?"

"William T. Spears. He's from the Management Division. Why?"

"He just shot me a dirty look."

"Oh. Yes. He does that. He has quite the cruel gaze. But he's usually nice to the new recruits . . ."

"Weeelll, I kinda told him off at my party."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"He was talking shit about you. It was unbelievably rude. Plus, I was kinda drunk."

"You, You were protecting me?" his eyes turned starry. I blushed and looked into the sandwich I ordered.

"Um, well, kinda."

"That's soo sweet!" he leaned over and kissed my forehead. The rest of the meal went on with Grell telling me stories about reaping and other reapers and other mayhem he had caused over the years. We made the way back to our rooms.

"So, do you want come back to my place again?" Grell asked "I'm a little more, unpacked." I laughed and said that sounded like a great idea. When we got there I started looking around a bit more. I found an extensive collection of books. A lot by William Shakespeare. I also found one by my favorite author.

"Edgar Allen Poe!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, What about him?" Grell said from his place on the couch of which the self was facing.

"I love his work!"

"Yes. He is fairly good. But my favorite is William Shakespeare. I feel as though I can relate to so much of his work. Plus, the pain of those humans is just SO intriguing."

"You like reading?"

"I adore it." I grabbed a few William Shakespeare books and the Poe book along with a few random books.

"Let's go read them to each other! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Oh! Okay!" Grell said as he followed me into his bedroom. We sat there and read to each other for three hours before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day curled up onto Grell's chest. God, I feel asleep like that? How embarrassing. I got up and checked the time. An hour before I gotta head out and go on my first reaping trip. I looked down at Grell. He was sleeping happily and looked so cute. I felt bad for staying at his house. I decided to let him sleep. I was about to leave the room when his sat groggily up and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked yawning.

"Um, well. Back to my room. I gotta get ready for my first reaping trip." I said.

"Oh! What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock." He started to get up and move to his closet.

"I told you I wanted to go with you. Don't you remember?"

"I-I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful. Plus, I kinda feel bad for staying over."

"Oh come now! I loved having you over!"

"I know it's just-" Then Grell cut me off.

"Why don't you go to your apartment and get ready. Meet you down in the lobby?"

"O-okay." I said and made my way to my room a floor away. I got dressed in a boring black suit and my custom glasses. Metal half frames that are a metallic green color and black temple arms. I thought they looked pretty cool. I put them on and looked at myself. I looked lame. But, I've got to follow orders. I made my way, with my cane, to the lobby. I was there for about half an hour before Grell came. I looked me up and down. I started to get nervous.

"W-what?"

"You look . . ."

"YES?"

"Okay. Kinda boring. I like the glasses though."

"Yeah. I like them too." Grell gets very close to my face to inspect them further. I blushed

"You like green?"

"It's my favorite color."

"Green and red . . ." he muttered, "A rosebush."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused by the cryptic words. Grell shook it off.

"Oh nothing. Should we go?" I was still confused, but agreed and off we went to the main business building. I realized I would have gotten lost if Grell wasn't there. When we got there William was standing there very annoyed.

"You two." He said, emotionlessly.

"Why hell~o Will." Grell said batting his eyelashes and waving. I have to admit I was a bit jealous. Grell saw it and winked at me.

"Don't tell me. YOU offered to show young Zanear the ropes?"

"Why OF COURSE Will darling! You know how I love to help out strapping young men!"

"I can't say I approve of this."

"But why not?" Grell said with a pouty face and a whiny voice. How could William resist that?

"Because you are the most inadequate reaper I've ever seen." It seemed Grell was about to lose.

"But William!" he cried "He's a really nervous kid. I don't think he has the courage to go with anyone he doesn't know."

"He can get over it."

"I'll be good! I SWEAR!" Grell pleaded. William sighed.

"Fine. But only to get you out there on time." Grell was delighted. He skipped out of the building and I followed him. He took out his "To Die" list and looked it over.

"WEEELLL. We've got a young lady named Clair Beiron. Looks like easy reaping. A suicide. They never fight back. "

"O-okay." We made our way to one of London's back allies. We saw a 20 something woman in tattered dirty clothes, holding a knife to her heart. Grell nudged me.

"Go. I'm only here to supervise."

"What should I do?" I said. I've taken classes on how to reap, but starting the reaping was a little foggy.

"I usually talk to them. Say something witty, introduce myself, and then kill 'um. Some say quite interesting things . . ." I nodded, swallowed, and walked towards her.

"Hello there Madam"

"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?" She yelled at me.

"Ah. You see. I'm kinda here to help you with that. I'm here to collect your soul." I said calmly

"M-my soul?" she stammered. At first she seemed worried, clutching her knife. Then she let a small, almost relived laugh. "I can't believe anyone wants that." She practically collapsed against a wall. "This is going to be even easier than I expected." She sighed, then threw her knife against the wall. "All right. Come at me." She said. I ran towards her and she stood there indifferently.

"This is your curtain call!" I said as I pulled the scythe out of my cane a brought it across her body. Blood burst out of her chest and Cinematic Record strips began whizzing by and twirling around us. Her  
life seemed tragic. An unwanted child. Beaten. Then she ran away to her grandmother's home. It seemed her grandmother was in poor health. Her grandmother died and this 14-year-old girl decided to live on the streets. She had been doing this for ten years before she had enough. This death was no mistake. She needed to die. We collected her soul and moved on.

"UUGGHH! That sadist of a man!" Grell said looking at our "To Die" list.

"What is it?" I asked, cleaning off my scythe and placing it back in the cane.

"William! He gave the most BOREING reaping assignments ever!" I tilted my head and smiled.

"It's fine. I don't think I could handle much excitement on my first reaping job." Grell sighed

"Ya. I guess so." We did five more reaping jobs that day. Two people died of old age, one died of heart failure, one died in a cart accident, and one drowned. Grell was right. They weren't very exciting, but I had fun just being out. I was pretty worn out by the time it was over and it was starting to get dark. Grell looked over at me dragging my feet.

"I know! Let's go to my friend Undertaker's shop!" My jaw dropped.

"You're friends with the famous Undertaker?" Grell started to get kinda mad.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER HEARD OF HIM?" I shrugged.

"You don't seem like the 'listens in class' type. But he's legendary."

"Ugh! Never mind." Grell showed me the way to Undertaker's shop. "Hello? Undertaker? You home?" Undertaker emerged from a coffin in the back of the shop.

"He he he. If it isn't our trouble-causing crimson reaper. Oh ho ho! And who is this, heh heh,? Fresh meat?"

"Undertaker, I'd like you to meet my new friend Zane Capitolite," I stepped forward, but looked down at the floor.

"H-h-how do you do?" I felt a hand push my head up again. Déjà vu, but this time when I looked up Grell's face was almost touching mine. I nearly had a heart attack!

When I recovered from the surprise Grell said, "You gotta learn to look people in the eyes. The floor won't do you any good."

"Y-Yes Grell." I said obediently. Undertaker laughed.

"He he! He follows directions well."

"Oh be nice Undertaker!" Grell said.

"I just could not contain myself." He replied. I think he said that simply to watch my quake in fear. He then turned to Grell. "You do sure work fast. So. He he he. You two a loving couple?" Undertaker said with an evil grin. Grell and I exchanged awkward looks, neither wanting to answer the question incorrectly. Undertaker burst out laughing. Things shook off the selves. "you two are hilarious!" he said. The visit went on like that for a few hours. He would ask questions and laugh at inappropriate times. Grell and I  
would sit there awkwardly. When we left Grell turned to me.

"He's a great friend. Very helpful when you need advice." I nodded.

"I see." We spent the trip back talking about the perfect reaping trip and what would happen if William and Undertaker had children. I had gotten to my apartment before he got to his. "So. Um." I stuttered. "You going to your room?"

"Yes. And I'm assuming your going to yours?"

"Yes."

"Okay Zanear! G'night! Dream about me!" He winked and went off to his room. I walked into my Apartment room. Filled with boxes. I sighed. I should probably pick them up. I started unpacking. My new house started to look more like a home. Painting and books and clothes and furniture. It was all unpacked. It took me three hours but I was glad I got it done. I finally collapsed at twelve o'clock.

That night I did not dream about Grell. I dreamed I was an Elvin prince who has to save the earth from vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke I was all alone. It was strange after waking up next to someone so many nights in a row. As strange as it seems, I never wanted to wake up alone again. I lay, staring at my ceiling, lonely. I suddenly heard a high pitched voice break in.

"OH ZANEAR!" Grell yelled. "Silly boy! Your door wasn't even locked!"

"I didn't think anyone would barge in." I muttered. But, I didn't lock my door hoping Grell would stop by. I'm so stupid some times. He walked into my bedroom, his red hair flying around beautifully. He gave me a mischievous grin.

"My my." He said in a gentler voice. "Still in bed? Lazy boy." He walked over to my bed and climbed on top of me slowly. I turned red.

"G-Good morning Grell." I said, trying to ignore my current position. He put his lips next to my ear.

"I missed you last night." He said. A shiver went down my spine.

"Aw, come on Grell." I said in a whiny voice. Why do I say things like that? Am I subconsciously trying to be cute? Who knows? Grell kisses my jaw bone and makes his way to my mouth. He kisses me hard and I kiss him back. I slip my arms around his neck and close my eyes tight. He teases me with his knee and I gasp a few times. He pulls away. Why would he do that? I was on the verge of begging him not to stop.

"As much as I'd love to continue we've got work to do." He said with a satisfied grin, knowing he has me on a string.

"What kind of work?"

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING! You need some new clothes my friend. Now get dressed and let's get going!" I got up and started to get dressed. I looked over at Grell patiently waiting on my bed. I remember what undertaker had said about us. Being a loving couple. It was never really official. I got dressed and sat down next to him.

"Um, hey Grell?" I said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" Grell looked slightly concerned.

"Well, Um, I've been thinking about what Undertaker said, about us being a 'couple' and I was wondering if maybe, you'd be interested . . ."

"Is that anyway to ask a lady such an important question?" he said, with a smile to show that it was all in good fun. I let out a small chuckle and got down on one knee in front of Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff, will you be my boyfriend?" He sat down next to me on the floor.

"Of course. You need to calm down silly kid." He brushed his fingers through my hair. "You looked so worried and afraid."

"I was never the, charismatic type."

"I can see that." He smiled at me.

He was about to get up when I yelled, "Wait!" he stopped.

"Yes?"

"I want to take you out on a date. We can shop for clothes for that too. Where do you want to go?" He thought for a moment.

"There is this new restaurant called 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. It's Alice in Wonderland themed. You even wear costumes! We should go there!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It's a date then!" We made our way out of living building-B and to the city.

Now, before I continue there is something that needs clearing up about us reapers. For some strange reason we never run out of money. Human money. If we need it it's there. No one quite understands why or where it comes from. Some people think that we have this ability simply because we're gods and it comes naturally. Reapers generally will not abuse this power because some in the past have tried and were quickly stripped of all duties.

We were finally in the city and started looking around. Grell was so happy. It made me happy to see him in this "Kid in a candy store" mode. He squealed and pulled me into a little shop. He asked me to sit in a private dressing room. I did. When he came back he had on a sleeveless dress that was red and white. It had frills around the top and a corset as the torso. It had a long red shimmery skirt with a large slit. His shoes were knee-high red leather and he had red and black striped tights. He was the queen of hearts.  
Fitting.

"B-Breath taking." I said, but I didn't mean to out loud. I instinctively covered my mouth with my hands. Grell giggled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I'm buying it!" he skipped off to ring it up. When he came back he looked sternly at me. "Now, as for YOU. You have got to spice up your work clothes! " I look down at my suit.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's so BOREING!" I sighed. I couldn't disagree. "Well what would you suggest?" Grell stood me up and circled me, then ran off without a word. I was extremely confused. He came back with a pile of clothes. He pushed me into the dressing room and hurriedly started undressing me. At first I couldn't believe he wanted to do this in public, and then I realized that he was completely focused on his work. He had almost no interest in the fact it was me. I laughed hysterically! I couldn't help it! He looked so serious concentrating on my clothes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You-You looked so serious!" I said, trying to catch my breath. Grell looked dazed for a moment, and then realized what he had been doing. He coughed and looked up.

"Um. I guess you can do that on your own. I have a nice dark emerald green vest you can wear with this black dress shirt and you can wear your regular pants and shoes. Try them on." He was so exact it was scary. Girls into fashion it seems. I emerged and I had to admit it looked good. "So perfect!" He yelled. We bought our clothes and went off. "Now all we need is your costume! Who were you thinking of dress as?"

"I-I honestly don't know." I stuttered. An evil teasing grin crossed over Grell's face.

"Maybe you should be the Cheshire Cat. Cute little ears and a tail. Wouldn't that be soo cute?"

"Ummm tempting. No." then I read his next thought "Or the white rabbit." Grell pouted. How could I know him so well? "What if I did a Mad Hatter?" Grell thought for moment decided he liked it. I found a store that looked it might have what I'm looking for. I walked in. As I went around I collected parts of the outfit Grell watched. I finally was satisfied. I came out of the dressing room. I put together a dark Mad Hatter. He had a large frilly ascot with a tail coat and vest with chains and stitches. I found some gloves without fingers. I had large clunky boots and a top hat. My hair was styled over one eye.

"It's perfect!" he said. Grell was very pleased. I think it suited me fairly well. We bought it and made our way home. When we got to my room Grell kissed my cheek. "I've got to go and get ready! I'll see you in two hours. Nine o'clock?"

"Sure. See you then." I said and made my way to my room. I collapsed onto my bed. What am I going to do for two hours? Take a shower was one thing I needed to do. I walked into my bathroom and got undressed. I let the warm water work all over my body. I don't know why, but all I could think of was Grell. When he smiled at stupid things I said. How every movement he made was so graceful. How when he giggled I was automatically happy. He was an amazing man. I never thought . . . No. Love is a myth. My mother told me the day my father walked out on my family. Love was a lie. But . . . Maybe . . . I could like Grell. Yes. Liking was possible. Besides, I just met him. I finally dragged myself out of the shower.  
Buy the time I was dry it had been an hour. I had taken longer than expected, but no matter. I got dressed and looked at my outfit. It looked great! I spent the next half hour stressing out about my date. Finally the time came and I went to get Grell. When he came out of his room he looked even more beautiful than ever. "You look amazing my darling." I pulled Grell close.

"Oh Zanear. You flatter me." He said, batting his eyelashes. I kiss him quickly on the lips.

"So, my queen, shall we go?"

"Please, escort me." We laughed at each other. We knew we sounded ridiculous (and probably looked ridiculous). It added to the fun though. We were walking into the city when Grell looked over at me with a pouty face. "I'm tired of all this walking." Then he jumped up onto a near-by roof. I followed him, amazed he could do that in a dress and heels.

"And how is this better?" I inquired.

"Well, it's more fun." Grell said with a wink. He gave me a mischievous smile than said, "Catch me!" I watched him in shock as he took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I smiled and shook my head. Grell sue does like to play games. I followed hot on his heels; he was still much faster than me. The worst part? I think he was going slower than usual for me. Finally we got to our destination and were breathing heavily. We walked inside and it was bustling with people in costumes and crazy colors. A man dressed as a human playing card shows us to our seats. The booth looked like a giant tea-cup.

At first Grell did all the talking. He told me funny stories about the office and his favorite things about reaping. He was in the middle of one of Undertaker's "words of wisdom" when he stopped and looked at me for a long time.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You never talk though." I blushed.

"I-I don't really have much to say . . ."

"Tell me about yourself. Why did you become a reaper?" I laughed at how cheesy he sounded. Then I went silent. I hated my past. But I guess he'd figure it out some time.

"M-my mother sold my future." Grell's expression softened.

"Oh. Do you mind me asking why?"

"When she was younger, like twenty, her sister became very ill. My aunt is five years younger than my Mother and my Mother couldn't bear to let her die. Plus, they were all the family in the world to each other. Their father died in a cart accident and their other killer herself out of pain. They were left to their grandmother, who rejected them both. When the doctor told my mother that my aunt wouldn't live she cried that she would do anything to save her sister. Apparently one of the devil's henchmen heard her and offered her sister's long and healthy life in exchange for the future of her first born. He or  
she would become a reaper."

"I'm sorry." Grell said sympathetically. I was looking into the plate of food I had just finished. I took in a deep breath and looked up.

"But it's okay. I'm kinda over it now. And besides, if that had never happened then I wouldn't have met you." I smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and grinned. He looked around and saw the nearby dance floor.

"Can you dance?" he asked.

"Kind of. I'm not really that good . . ." Grell pulled me towards the dance floor as a slow beautiful song was being played. I quickly placed the money for our meal on the table. I placed my left hand on his hip  
and my right rose to meet his in the air. We twirled and danced and held each other close. He was a beautiful dancer. It was kind of surprising due to how clumsy he is otherwise, but he truly was beautiful. His hair flew around and remembered his dreamy look as he brushed it in my bathroom a few days prior. I gave him a proud smile as the music slowly stopped. He kissed my and I kissed him back. I pulled away to point out all the annoyed people. "We're in everyone's way." I whispered.

"Then let's go to somewhere a little more, private." He batted his lashes and I lead him out the front door staring at him. We walked slowly, not wanting to spoil the moment. I looked up at the full moon that seemed to bathe Grell and make him shine.

"It's shining for you." I told him.

"Oh hush Zanear." He said blushing. When were in the elevator of living building-B when Grell looked at me and said, "Let's go to my room."

"Why?" I asked

"Because it's a longer wait and I like to tease boys like you." He said with a smug grin.

"How mean." I whined with a smile. Once dominating always dominating it seems . . . When we got to his room I walked in and started to take off my coat, but suddenly Grell pushed me against the wall. My top hat fell to the floor in the process. Apparently he was more excited than he let on. He kissed me hungrily and I could feel his teeth against mine. AS we kissed I felt for his skirt's zipper, but he stopped me.

"You better learn your place darling." He said in a sing song voice. "I call the shots." He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up against him to kiss me another quick time. Then he took my hand and led me into his bedroom. Along the way both our shoes had been removed and my coat tails had mysteriously disappeared. He had me stand at the foot of his bed as he slowly removed my vest, shirt and pants. He turned around and I slowly unzipped his dress. I saw his lacy red thong.

"You certainly dressed for the occasion." I joked. I'll admit it's hard to joke when you're standing with a sexy man in only your underwear.

"I like to be prepared." He giggled. Then he pushed me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me a slowly kissed my neck. I groaned his name as his tongue traced a line from my earlobe to my collar bone. He worked his way down to my chest, ever so slightly biting me. I whined.

"Hurry up Grell, please."

"Well sense you asked SO nicely. . . " He said with a wink and moved down to my underwear. He pulled them down with his teeth, and then slipped his off his own. He kissed the inside of my thigh, and slowly gestured for me to lie on my stomach. I did as he asked, but I was scared.

"Grell, p-please be careful. I-I've never done this before."

"Don't worry." He said "I'll be gentle." He slowly pushed himself inside me. I was filled with both pleasure and pain. He pulled in and out repeatedly and every time gave me sweet bliss until finally both of us reached our climax. Afterwards we sat in each other's arms, panting. I fell asleep with his beautiful red hair floating all around me.

That night I did dream about Grell.


End file.
